twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Vampire-Fairy Hybrid
How is a Vampire-Fairy Hybrid Created A Vampire-Fairy Hybrid is created when a Fairy and a Vampire Mate. A Fairy can only survive the brith of this child if they are giving birth in a complietely wooden area. A Fairy is healed by Nature and can survive the birth if she is laying on the ground near a tree. Normally the tree dies after the birth because of the fact it's lack of life energy needed to survive. Another theory indicates that a vampire-fairy is created only after a vampire is fellated and only if the load is spat onto a freshly cut Aspen stump when the moon's full. What does a Vampire-Fairy Hybrid Look Like A Vampire-Fairy Hybrid looks like a Pale child with Blue, Red, Green, Or yellow eyes depending on the element their mother was part of. The normally have Long hair. They have two forms... There normal Form and Fairy Form 'Normal Form:' In their Normal Form, they do not sparkle like normal Vampires. *'Fire Vampire Fairy': They Glow red in the sun *'Wind Vampire Fairy': They Shine with no color in the sun *'Water Vampire Fairy': Only their hands Glow *'Earth Vampire Fairy: '''Their Face Shines but that is the only part of their body. In the sun is the only time this happens. It is not an intense Shine and it look like make-u *'Hollywood Sell-Out Fairy': Really like MTV and befriends Scene Kids. But it is to note, that if they are near a Pizza Hut, an odd toothpaste substance floods from their reproductive organs and they are forced to sing "We Built This City" while doing the Charleston. 'Fairy Form: '''Earth Vampire Fairy: In their fairy form, A Earth fairy has no wings. They were a Black Skirt(normally Long) and a Green Tank Top. They Do not show their Vampire Traits but this is the form she would fight in. She still has the skills of a vampire with a added power boast from the elements. 'Wind Vampire Fairy:' A wind vampire fairy has no wings. They where yellow short dresses. They have none of their vampire powers in this form. Not Much to tell. 'Water Vampire Fairy:' A Water Vampire Fairy has Blue Wings, They have control over the water and the life in it. They have none of their vampire powers in this form. 'Fire Vampire Fairy:' This is one of the most powerful types of Hybrids next to the Earth Vampire Fairy. This is the worrior Fairy, They have their Vampire powers in this form and They can Fly. They have Blood Red Wings. The Religion Of This Group This group of Vampires are Christian. They are believed to be former Angels. Fairy's are daughters of Angels, so thats why this is believed. They were believed to be disliked by god and they wish to be in his Grace once more. They attend church normally and their homes have Chapels. Food and Sleep Vampire-Fairy Hybrids are Psi-Feeders. They need both Human Food and Life Energy to survive. They have to have both on a daily bases. When they are unable to feed from people they feed from their elements. They must sleep and they do mostly at night. Living They do have a beating heart and blood in their vains. When a vampire drinks from them it is said they taste like fruit. Vampires can't kill them by feeding on them tho. BUT, Vamp-Fairies do like to dwell in SofaMart, between the hours of 8am and 4pm. Other These hybrids love sweets and follow the culture they were born in. This makes them very serious. When they feed, they can only turn another into one of them if they feed till their near death and then a full vampire bites them. The person would then become the type of Hybrid the Vampire Fairy is. Known Vampire-Fairy Hybrids *'Sakura Volturi' Category:Hybrid Type